Time Ethics Do Not Exist
'''Time Ethics Do Not Exist' is the sixty-second episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: I recently entered a Smash tourney and found my family members were also participating. Do you think that's unfair? from Phil from North Carolina *Pat: As long as they're playing legit when they're playing against each other, no. However, it is unfair that that family has a higher chance of winning the prize. As long as you don't collude, everything's fine. *Woolie: It's totally fine; you're not the same person. *Liam: It's okay. Q: Do you guys have any weird jargon in the video game industry that wouldn't make much sense to other people? from Craig *Pat: The word jank requires dedicated explanation. *Matt: In testing, "ship it". *Liam: In testing, "bug it", means there's an issue of any nature. *Woolie: A "soak test", means you pause it during some part of the game and make sure there isn't a problem. Q: What's the difference between a Persona and a Stand? from Craig *Liam: A Persona is a reflection of your actual self, and a Stand is... I don't fuckin' know. *Pat: One's in JoJo, the other's owned by Atlus. *Woolie: One is human unconsciousness made manifest, Stands are old world magic like the Mask and Hamon. Q: If you suddenly gained access to the internet in the future for one hour, what would you look up? ' from the Prophet of Yukiko *Matt: Porn. * Pat: Sports winnings, then creepy future porn. *Woolie: Sports winnings. *Liam: Space porn and shitty problems in video games so I could take those things back to fix them. Q: '''When you were nerds were discussing Smash 3DS, I was disappointed you didn't mention the ultra cool credits where you fight the names of the creators to reveal an awesome screenshot. What other types of interactive credits can you think of that you thought were really cool? '''from Edward * Liam: The ones in all ''Smash games. Previously, they were shooter stages usually, but this one's cool. * Pat: Maybe I'm an asshole, but I think the best credits ever are the ones where I press start, and it brings me to the main menu. * Woolie: I like the Tatsunoko credits, cause you get to play with Doronjo on the bike and collect letters. That was fun. * Matt: Not credits per se, but Tekken 5, where you have that loading game, but the best credits are ones that let you speed them up, down, or backward with the control stick. Q: '''I've got a problem. I'm into everything Gainax has done, except for their endings, and I keep hearing about how amazing Evangelion is, but every time I try to watch it, I can't get over what a fucking little bitch Shinji is. He has the worst case of Reluctant Anime Hero I've ever seen, and it drives me crazy. I'm three episodes in, and maybe it gets better, but FUCK, there's no better motivation than being given a giant robot to go fight the evil thing that's literally gonna destroy his entire home, but he acts like everyone's being completely unreasonable when they ask him to do it, ugh. from Blake * Liam: cause they kind of are a little, but he's gotta step up, and that's the point. * Pat: The reason Shinji is like that is because EVA is a response to hot-blooded anime pilots, the guy who's like "I WANNA GET IN THE ROBOT AND SAAAAAVE THE EARTH." Shinji's like - no, if you're the 10-year old kid with severe parental issues, and your dad called you up that you haven't seen in years, and your mom's dead, and was like "get in the robot and save the earth", you'd shit your pants. You're not supposed to like Shinji. * Woolie: The problem that this guy's describing - I had the exact same thing. I really found it hard to watch at the beginning, because it's like "I hate everyone, I can't fucking get into this", but I realized that I'm supposed to hate these people, and then I warmed up to that concept. Here's the deal: it's really hard to watch, but you keep going because you're supposed to fucking hate them. Q: What's your favourite 8-bit piece of music? 'from Carlos * Liam: ''New Messiah - Castlevania 2: Belmont's Revenge * Woolie: Wiley Theme - Megaman 2 * Pat: Same as Woolie, or Air Man Stage - Megaman 2 * Matt: Stage 1 - Castlevania Q: '''What are you guys thankful for, seeing how it's Canadian Thanksgiving? from DrinkMoxie * Pat: I'm not dead, I seem to be somewhat healthy, and I continue to have a pretty good job, and a wonderful girlfriend, and my parents are doing fine, so yeah, I'm good. Also glad that my skeleton is no longer trying to escape my body. That was weird. * Liam: I'm just thankful that everything in my life is pretty tip-top. No complaints, really, and that is enough to make me really happy, and I'm thankful for that. * Woolie: Things could have gone one way after we took the risk. I'm really happy that that's working out. On more of a games-related note, I'm thankful that Nintendo's having a great month. * Matt: I'm thankful for having someone that, despite this being one of the biggest headaches I've ever had to do, planning a wedding, that it's gonna be 100% worth it, and I'm thankful for being able to do what I love and what's really fun as a job, and to bring three knuckleheads along the ride with me. Also thankful we got Liam out of the vents. Q: Just wondering if you prefer inventory screens that are at least half-justified in-world, such as RE4's briefcase, or more game-y screens like the inventory from The Last of Us or Skyrim? from This Guy * Woolie: I prefer the latter because the former kind of raises questions as to how you can hide a rocket launcher in this infinite briefcase. * Matt: I think if you're creative enough, and you try to justify your thing, and you have something amazing like the attaché case, that's amazing enough that we made jokes about it - like, in 10 years, will you remember Last of Us' inventory? No, probably not. * Pat: I'll always appreciate some form of in-universe anything. It doesn't have to be sensical, like the briefcase doesn't make any fucking sense at all, but at least there's kind of something there. Q: How often do you talk to yourself when playing games? from Matt * Liam: Depends on the game. Usually during something note-worthy. * Woolie: Only during crazy hype moments for the first time. * Pat: I'll have moments where I'll be like "Can you believe this shit?!" and like "oh, I'm alone." The primary amount of dialogue that I'm talking to myself in games is a character spec sheet, a level up screen, inventory management, or trying to chart out a path or a location, and it's just like "Okay, so I put this here, and this goes here..." * Matt: When I'm playing a game, I'm pretty silent. If there's someone in the room with me, and I see something really cool and I want them to check it out, I'll be like "THAT was cool." I talk to myself when I'm not playing video games. I'm walking around doing chores, I'll be like "what the fuck is THIS bullshit, oh my god I can't believe this, awh I hate Woolie so much." Q: 'Can you guys go into EXTREME detail on why you guys hate the Prometheus movie? '''from Adrian * Matt: Comicbookgirl19 has a pretty succint and unbiased video with everything that's wrong with the movie. * Woolie: Then go watch the little Red Letter Media video where they're asking questions - I think it's called ''Prometheus Questions * Pat: The movie doesn't make any goddamn sense, and it doesn't just not make sense on a macro level, where it's like "the mystery didn't fit in", it's like there's constantly little things that make no sense. Q: 'I just watched the anime adaptation of Terra Formars on Crunchyroll, and this was the most obnoxious censorship I've ever seen. I know Japanese television has a strict rule about violent content, but this is way too far. If you guys know shows that are like this, please mention some of them on the podcast '''from Try (representing emails from a couple of other people about anime censhorship) * Liam: (referencing pictures attached to an email) Constantly. There's just black dots all over the screen and half the screen is black. * Woolie: I can't BELIEVE this shit. Dead bodies just lying on the ground, and black dots over their heads. This is so tasteless. * Pat: That looks like the metro station televisions that people have thrown shit at, and the LCDs are broken. Why bother adapting it? Q: '''Welcome back, Woolie! Bon voyage, Pat. If you could have the people that directed or designed the game do commentary on said games as an extra-on-a-DVD type thing while you played, what game would it be? '''from Mike0Dude * Liam: Any of Tim Schafer's games by Tim Schafer, because he's such a hilarious man. * Matt: ''Shadow of the Colossus. It's a quiet game that has places for that. * Woolie: I want Kojima talking to me through any of his games. Just whisper the entire way through into my ear what you were thinking. * Pat: I'm gonna take the same idea as Woolie, but take it to its natural evil twin. I want Beyond: Two Souls, David Cage commentary. I wanna know what the fuck you were actually thinking while you were making this, and I want - I don't care what I get - I don't care if I get what he's gonna say, or what's true, right, because I want him to say the things that he was thinking about for this scene, and I want them to be obvious, blatant LIES. Zaibatsu Watch *Pat: Japan Benchmarking the first level of The Evil Within *Liam: The Evil Within, and VitaTV *Matt: The Evil Within, and Killer Instinct Season 2 this Wednesday, also Duck Dynasty *Woolie: Playing all the games I missed Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Driver's High" by L'Arc-en-Ciel. Category:Podcast Episodes